


ulotne

by gaybyprinciple



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple





	ulotne

Wplecione w tkaninę firany wyblakłej 

Spojrzenia, oddechy, zapachy rozmaite

Kryjące się między włóknami, jak mole

Wspomnienia ulicy, domu i brudu na szybie

Lustro bez ramy zamknięte za drzwiami

Zmieniło się w obraz pokryty kurzem,

Zasnute warstwą sennego niepokoju,

Odbija w ciszy wspomnienie duszy

Która stała tu kiedyś z książką w ręce.

Dźwięk głosu zaklęty w drganiu starego stołu

Będzie dźwięczał bez względu na zastawę

Gest ręki przy pożegnaniu gości w przedpokoju

Pozostania już do końca na nitce pamięci

Wplecionej tak dawno w ten obrus i w czapkę

Co teraz się już w innej komodzie.


End file.
